Nobody Wins
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Olivia thinks about all the things that went wrong with her and Elliot's partnership and if it could have been fixed.. PostFault, Oneshot, Songfic.


**Disclaimer**: NBC and Dick Wolf own them, I'll get over it one day.

**A/N**: Okay, I swore to myself that with all the post-fault fics coming out that I would NOT write one of them. But Kelly of the midnight dawn told me that, and I quote, "It was like the best episode ever you should do it, no one should deny the world a post-fault fic." SO! Here's your songfic, oneshot.

**Artist**: The Veronicas

**Song**: Nobody Wins

----------

Olivia left the precinct, ignoring her captain who called after her, desperately trying to get her to reconsider what she had asked for. She had given no explanation, because one was clearly not needed. Her partner told her straight out that if they were going to keep choosing each other over the job then there was nothing they could do except to stop being partners.

She didn't know if he realized the depths of his words and how much they hurt her, but she did know that he was right. As much as she hated to think that Elliot was right, he was. And so there she stood, outside of the precinct she once thought of as home, the place that held her true family. But she couldn't bring herself to go back in there, not with everyone wondering what exactly their captain wanted her to reconsider.

And so she sighed, deciding quickly to go to the park where she could breathe in the air of being away from all the other detectives, and all the burdens. She began her walk towards Central Park, she didn't know why Elliot had to be so hard-headed sometimes. How did he really think that she could pull the trigger of her gun, knowing that if she did there was a chance that he would die. He always seemed to think that he was right, that he couldn't walk away from a fight, that he had to stand and fight.

So this left the choice to Olivia, did she want to fight with her partner over all these decisions? Or did she just want to walk away? She chose to walk away, to give him the freedom of being right once more.

_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this_

Olivia took a deep breath as she walked into the park, watching all of the people talking and walking with each other. She shook her head and wondered how Elliot and herself ever got to this point, how they actually managed to screw up their partnership to such great levels that it would result into all of this useless bickering.

She made her way to an empty bench, seemingly further away from all of the happy couples and friends. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the top of the bench, hoping to forget it all. But she couldn't just forget, she could never will away all the feelings that were flowing through her mind at this very moment.

For a moment her curiosity flew towards what Elliot would think when he found out what she had asked for of their captain. She wondered if he'd get angry at her for taking action on his words and thoughts. She shook her head, she figured saying good-bye to their partnership was probably the best thing she could actually do for the both of them at this point. They were on each others last nerves as of late, which only caused discomfort for not only themselves but everyone around them.

She shook her head once more, this was what needed to be done. She needed to stop all of the things that were happening, and until she had, Elliot would only continue to push her further and further away. All of the things that he would say to her lately, sure they gave her countless reasons to be upset with him, but how could she be upset? She...loved him. She shook her head, nobody was going to win, whether her and Elliot were partners or not, things could never end nicely.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(No one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (Nobody wins)_

Olivia shook her head, she'd looked into Elliot's eyes so many times over their years of working together. She knew that she'd seen sadness in his eyes before, but never like she had in the hospital when he said they couldn't be partners if they chose each other over the job again. She let another sigh escape her lips.

She was merely fading away from him, lost from his senses. She wondered in the hospital, and accidentally managed to say out loud.. 'What about me?'

Her head shook once again. Elliot was too caught up in himself to understand the hurt he'd dawned on her. He was too far gone.. And she was beginning to wonder why she had ever kept trying to catch up to him in the first place. She remembered that Elliot told her she and the job were about the only things he had anymore, but did he really think that if he kept pulling away and pushing her aside that she would honestly be able to catch him?

She never thought that her and Elliot would ever grow so far apart from each other until now. She never thought things could have gotten this bad.. but they had. And now not only the two of them would have to live with the consequences, but so would everyone else they worked with and loved. But it was Elliot who she loved.. he was the only one she ever really had, without him, what would she actually be?

_Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost to recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this_

Olivia's eyes opened for a moment at hearing a few footsteps. She saw two little kids running around right by her, seemingly playing tag right around the bench she was on. She smiled, thinking that's exactly what her and Elliot's relationship had turned into, a simple game of tag in which they'd figure out how long it would take the other to get angry because they got tagged quicker.

She watched as the little girl got huffy and puffy because she couldn't catch the little boy to tag him this time. She looked to the little girl with a sympathetic smile, and the girl just stopped running and waved to her, causing the boy to stop and wave as well. She had to hold back a grin as the little girl ran to him, smacked him on the back yelling 'TAG!' and running off, leaving the boy surprised and upset that she had gotten him.

Another sigh escaped her lip as the little boy heaved out a long groan and walked the other way unhappily.

She closed her eyes once again, trying to ignore everything that was reminding her of herself and Elliot. She bit her lip, she shouldn't have asked for a new partner without telling her partner first. But she knew that he would have started a fight with her over the whole subject. So in that sense, it actually seemed like the right thing to do, to say good-bye and not look back. Or was she looking back by still thinking about all of this?

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(No one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (Nobody wins)_

Olivia just groaned now that everyone was away from her. She sat up straight, then hunched over and put her head in her hands. All of this was just too much to be worrying about for this man.

Why was she so upset that a man, her partner, Elliot and her had gotten this way? He never apologized for a single thing that he'd ever said or done to her today. And yet still she sat here as confused as ever, wondering if she did the right or wrong thing, or if it was both right and wrong at the same time.

Footsteps again brought her head out of her hands. The feet had stopped inches from her, she found herself staring at a man's pair of black shoes. She slowly looked up to see Elliot in front of her, clearly upset. She sighed, knowing that he had found out what she had asked for already.

For a moment, she wished she could lock herself in a room so that no one else could come in. She was on the edge of beaking down, and getting kicked while she was down was not what she wanted or needed now. She wished she could be anyone else at this very moment. She felt lost and left out in the dark at this moment, and even with Elliot here now, who had always made her feel safe, she felt like there was no one to save her.

_You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there_

Olivia knew that he was trying to talk to her, and she knew he was trying to talk her out of what she had asked for from their captain earlier. But she ignored all of his words, sure she had heard him, but that didn't mean she was listening to him. She stared straight ahead into a clearing as Elliot talked, sitting beside her on the bench.

She ignored the fact the he was getting angry again, she ignored the fact he thought he was right again. She ignored the fact that maybe he was indeed right, and that once more she was wrong, she equally ignored the fact that he was giving her more reasons to cry later on when she was alone and out of everyones sight.

There was no reason for either of them to be trying anymore, and she knew that Elliot was realizing this. She never moved when he stood back up, she never said a word to him. Her eyes held a trance, a somber look that never faded from her eyes. He had missed everything by acting the way he had, he had missed her feelings while he said the things he did. He had made her day a living nightmare when he told her it was her fault that Ryan had died, and when he thought she could honestly cause his death by shooting Gitano.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(No one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins_

Olivia looked back down at the ground as Elliot walked away. She was broken now, they were torn apart and she wondered if there ever really would be a way to fix all of the things that had gone wrong. At this point she didn't think so..

They needed to give up on their partnership.. they needed to end all the sources of everyone's problems. And she knew that he wouldn't, so she had to. She had to be the bad guy, make it seem like the end of their partnership was all of her fault. Because she couldn't handle it all.

_(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

She wondered for a moment, whose fault was it exactly? A tear escaped from her eyes, and either way.. she knew only one thing.

_Nobody wins_

----------

**I hope that you liked it, I tried to do my best with this story. I thought that the song fit so well with what happened in 'Fault'. So I simply had to do what I could to make a story that went with it. This was my view on how Olivia felt after she asked for a new partner, I'm sure we all feel differently. -Kay**


End file.
